kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Read with Me, Dance with Me
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Read with Me, Dance with Me is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Read with Me (All Booked Up) Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Alex, Benny, Alvin and the rest of their friends are holding a book drive to collect more books for the caboose's library. But because Baby Bop can't read yet, she can't learn any of the stories. With a little help from Barney and the kids, they act out the stories for Baby Bop. They even decide to make their own books! Dance with Me (Happy Dancin' Feet! Barney's old friend Min visits the park and helps BJ realize that all kinds of dancing are fun! Song List Read with Me #Barney Theme Song #Books Are Fun! #The Baby Bop Hop #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Woman Who Flew #The Rocket Song #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #What Shall We Make Today #When the Circus Comes to Town Dance with Me #Old King Cole #Dancing...Won't you Come and Join Me #You Might Like Something New #Happy Dancin' #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #Dino Dance #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #I Love You Bonus Music Video #Dino Dance (Taken from: Kids World's Adventures of Come on Over to Barney's House) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace films}), Elmo, Rosita, Bert, Ernie, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Camilla The Chicken and Walter), and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *In the music video of the Dino Dance, Dean Wendt's voice replaced Duncan Brannan's original voice for Barney. *None of the cast or crew from "Come on Over to Barney's House" was credited, despite a clip being used at the very end, as previously stated. *This is Min's last appearance. *Sarah's same shirt is shown in A Perfectly Purple Day. *The episode "Dance with Me" is also on the episode video Dance with Barney. *This is one of the rarest times BJ calls Baby Bop by name. In "Dance with Me" After BJ tells Barney, Baby Bop and the children not to laugh, he comes out wearing a tutu. and after Barney says that he is wearing it, he says "Yeah! Baby Bop says that Ballet dancers wear tutus". *Mario wear the same shirt in On Again, Off Again and It's Showtime!. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney Read with Me, Dance with Me.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Videos Category:Benny J. Ross Category:BennytheBeast